<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the stars are beautiful (but not as beautiful as you) by cherrybomb_marichat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614972">the stars are beautiful (but not as beautiful as you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat'>cherrybomb_marichat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 2: Stargazing, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Rarepair Month 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juleka and Rose go stargazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine &amp; Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the stars are beautiful (but not as beautiful as you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my beta AutumnIvory on Discord!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, Juleka! Look! The stars are out tonight! We could finally stargaze!” Rose squealed to her girlfriend. The two had been dating for about the whole school year and they weren’t exactly subtle about it either.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds rad.” Juleka smiled at her girlfriend while giving her a thumbs up. The two were different in so many ways, but that’s what made them so compatible. After all,opposites attract.</p><p> </p><p>As Rose began to list off all the things needed to stargaze,  some of which weren’t even necessary, like plushies (not that Juleka minded.), Juleka was lost in thought. You see today would officially mark their seventh month of dating, and as affectionate as they were, they hadn’t said their first “I love you’s”. Juleka wanted the moment to be perfect, and what better moment to choose for that than stargazing?</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted by her trail of thought when Rose asked, “Sound good Jules?” Juleka smiled at the nickname Rose had given her ever since their third date. Ah, that date brought back memories.</p>
<hr/><p>“What makes you say that?” Juleka asked while shyly brushing her bangs out of her face. She had finally worked up the courage to ask Rose on a date. She had gotten through the first two dates just fine, but there was some weird icky feeling in her stomach that wanted to make her throw up on this date. Maybe she was getting an allergic reaction to something? Oh! What would Rose think of her now?</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that jewels, when found in nature, aren't actually so shiny and pretty? They have a dark exterior, and if you have the courage to open them up you can see their true beauty. What I mean to say is: Juleka, I love spending time with you and I’d love to see your true, raw self.” Rose said with a tender voice holding on to Juleka’s hands as if she was holding the whole world, gently but with a strength that she could rely on. A silent affirmation saying, “I want to know you inside out. I want you to trust me like I trust you. Let me into your heart.”</p><p>“I-I’d love that.” </p><p> </p><p>As the two began to chat idly about anything and everything. The tension that had been stretched out like a rubber band to its fullest extent relaxed into a bubbly, carefree setting. As the blue skies turned orange and cotton-candy pink, and the evening began to fall, they had to end their date.</p><p> </p><p>“G’night Jules.” Rose sweetly kissed the corner of her lips. As she disappeared into the night, Juleka could see the stark contrast between Rose and the rest of the world. Rose was the sun that never stopped shining, only bringing light, joy and warmth to one place at a time.</p>
<hr/><p>As the two girls unpacked the picnic basket Juleka was silently cheering herself on. <em>You can do this. It’s three words. Which have such a heavy meaning. Jules. Breathe. </em> Wait. That didn't sound like her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything ok, Jules?” Rose asked her girlfriend. It had been ages since Juleka had her last panic attack. With the help and support from Rose and Luka, she was always in a calming presence.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm ok…” Rose answered uncertainly looking at the girl very carefully. Ah, another thing to love about Rose, always putting others first.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! The stars are shining brighter than ever!” Juleka said in awe. Looking at the stars was her favorite pastime. It gave you a chance to see how small you and your problems were. When you looked at the world from that perspective you learned how to take it all in and relax.</p><p> </p><p>“You're right, Jules!” Rose took her place next to Juleka, laying on her back admiring the stars. “Look! Those stars look like a bunny!”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt there is a bunny constellation.” Juleka chuckled. Rose had such a vibrant personality, always seeing the best in things.</p><p> </p><p>“That would mean I discovered a new one, silly!” Rose playfully shoved the girl. The two sat in silence admiring the stars and taking in all of their beauty. It wasn’t often when there was a calm night, so the people of Paris valued these days like a dragon guarding its treasure. They couldn't even hear the distant zip of Ladybug’s yoyo.</p><p> </p><p>“The stars are beautiful tonight.” Rose said breaking the comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re aren’t as pretty as you.” Juleka said, looking softly into the blonde's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Rose blushed. “I love your eyes, they shine so beautifully at night. It’s like you can see a galaxy mixed with purple, pink and blue. All swirled up to create you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think my eyes are pretty too, but I like yours better. You see the best in people, you see light when others see darkness. T-that’s what I love about you.” Juleka said with a newfound confidence as she delivered her declaration of love to the blue-eyed blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Rose was at loss for words. That was the most romantic thing she’d ever heard. “I love you too Jules” she whispered when she finally found her voice. The two cuddled up looking at the star-painted sky, holding each other with tenderness. As long as they had each other, no one could stop them because they were in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>